PAHIT YANG MANIS
by ghostgirl20
Summary: Sasuke dan sakura menikah. namun, benarkah penikahan mereka indah seperti yang lainnya? benarkah pernikahan mereka dilandasi oleh cinta? another story of SASUXSAKU. enjoy reading!


**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAHIT YANG MANIS GHOSTGIRL20**

**MAIN PAIR SASUXSAKU**

**RATE T FOR SAFE**

**WARNING GAJE,ALAYNESS**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, CLICK BACK**

Hari ini, di hari Sabtu pagi ini, sebuah acara pernikahan sedang berlangsung di sebuah hotel mewah di kota Konoha. Tampak semua orang duduk tenang di tempatnya masing-masing. Memandang takjub pada dekorasi gedung yang megah namun pas. Yang lainnya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan para kerabat maupun teman. Ada pula yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan gadget mereka masing-masing, tanpa mempedulikan hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Tes..tes.." Seorang pria sedang mengecek mic yang terpasang sebuah podium di sudut ruangan. Beberapa kali ia menepuk permukaan mic yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Ja, mari kita mulai acara hari ini!" Pria tadi, selaku pembawa acara, sudah mulai membacakan susunan acara. Ia melihat sebuah kertas di tangannya lalu membacakan isinya dengan intonasi dan tempo yang pas sekali. Beberapa acara sudah terlewat. Biasanya diawali dengan sambutan dari orangtua kedua mempelai. Lalu sambutan dari para teman-teman dan kerabat. Dan langsung masuk ke acara inti setelahnya.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan masuk" ucap pembawa acara dengan mengulurkan tangan ke arah sebuah pintu. Benar saja, mempelai pria keluar dari pintu itu. Dengan konsep White Bride, hampir semua dekorasi bernuansa putih. Sang mempelai pria berjalan di atas karpet merah yang memanjang dari depan pintu sampai ke podium yang berlaku sebagai altar juga. Dengan perlahan dan anggun, ia melenggang bak peragawan terkenal. Badannya yang jangkung dan wajah tampannya membuat para wanita yang berada disana menjerit dalam hati. Jasnya yang berwarna putih sangat pas di tubuhnya. Apalagi mata tajam beriris onyix hitam itu. Wah, serasa melambung ke langit ketika menatapnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, akhirnya ia sampai di altar. Dengan gerakan halus, ia balikkan badannya menghadap ke para tamu.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita sambut...inilah mempelai wanita..." Ucap pembawa acara dengan hiperbola di akhir kalimat. Semua tamu yang hadir langsung saja membalikkan badan mereka ke arah pintu dimana si mempelai wanita akan keluar. Mereka penasaran ingin melihatnya, karena gosipnya sang mempelai wanita sangatlah cantik bagai bidadari. Sang mempelai wanita pun keluar dengan gaun panjang yang tepasang di tubuh mungilnya. Gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga beludru di bagian dada sangat cocok untuk kulit putih susunya. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah ayunya. Membuat semua tamu hari ini sangat iri dan juga kagum padanya. Dengan membawa buket bunga kecil di tangannya ia berjalan dengan anggunnya ke altar. Dimana pria-nya, sudah menunggu untuk berikrar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka duka, sehat dan sakit. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya seorang pendeta pada Sasuke - si mempelai pria.

"Saya bersedia" jawabnya mantap.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka duka, sehat dan sakit. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya pendeta itu pada Sakura - si mempelai wanita.

"Saya bersedia" jawabnya juga mantap seperti Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku sahkan kalian menjadi suami istri mulai dari hari ini" seperti seorang hakim yang memberi putusan perkara, sang pendeta mengatakannya dengan yakin. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menciumnya. Sakura tersenyum sesudahnya.

Merekapun mulai berfoto dengan para undangan. Dari gaya yang paling biasa sampai yang paling heboh sekalipun mereka pergakan. Namun dari semua foto itu ada satu yang ganjil. Senyum kedua mempelai. Ekspresi mereka betul-betul salah. Bukan salah karena mereka gugup atau yang lainnya. Tapi salah karena senyum itu palsu. Dan mereka berdua -Sasuke dan Sakura- sangat pandai menyembunyikan hal itu, sehingga tak ada orang yang tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu.

Pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura pun berakhir dengan indah. Diselingi dengan melempar buket bunga kepada para wanita yang belum menikah. Tapi bukannya wanita, yang mendapat bunga justru Naruto, teman Sasuke.

Hari telah malam. Semua -para tamu dan kedua orangtua Sasuke dan Sakura- pasti sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing sekarang dan meringkuk dalam selimut hangatnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah berada di rumah barunya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kopi?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang melongok dari pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng sesaat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Merasa tidak puas, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada sang suami yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran laporan pekerjaan.

"Tidak capek? Mau kupijat?" Tanyanya kemudian dan lagi-lagi ia menggeleng. Sakura menghela napasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun tepat saat ia akan beranjak keluar, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka dengan pernikahan kita. Tapi, aku hanya ingin melayanimu layaknya seorang istri. Walau aku tahu, kau pasti akan begini!" Ucapnya. Sasuke terkejut dan mendongak, memandang Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut sedih. Namun hatinya terlalu beku untuk bisa merasakan galaunya hati Sakura. Hasilnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura sejenak dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sakura hampir menangis kala Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Namun berhasil ditahannya - setidaknya sampai ia sendirian.

Dan benar saja. Ia menumpahkan air matanya begitu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang dan mulai menangis. Ia tundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Air matanya bahkan sudah mulai berjatuhan. Ia bungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangannya kala isak tangis mulai menyertainya. Lelah, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kemudian, ia miringkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap sebuah meja kecil yang diapit oleh ranjang dan tembok. Di atasnya ada sebuah pigura berisi foto pernikahan mereka yang diambil tadi pagi. Sakura sengaja meminta tukang fotonya agar cepat-cepat mengafdreknya.

"Kau tahu, kau bahkan mengacuhkanku di malam pertama kita" ucapnya lirih sebelum tertidur dengan mata masih menangis.

Pukul 11.30, Sasuke merasakan punggungnya pegal. Beberapa kali ia merentangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan pegalnya itu. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mulai mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saja dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor besok pagi.

Sasuke pun berjalan di koridor rumah dan menikung di belokan pertama. Kamarnya dan Sakura terletak di samping kanan. Tunggu, Sakura? Ah, hampir saja dia lupa bahwa dia telah beristri. Segera ia masuk dan mendapati Sakura sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk. Tanpa rasa penasaran sedikitpun, Sasuke langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gadis berambut pink itu. Matanya mulai berat seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sa-su-ke.." Sasuke kaget saat mendegar sayup-sayup namanya dipanggil. Ternyata Sakura sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya. Dan sebutir air menetes keluar dari sudut matanya yanhg terpejam. Lama Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terlelap. Ia tahu, Sakura menangis karenanya. Namun, dasar ego Uchiha. Sasuke malah membelakangi Sakura dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Bulan dengan sinar redupnya telah lengser tergantikan matahari pagi yang bersinar dengan hangatnya. Pantulan sinarnya memasuki celah jendela. Disini, di kamar luas nan nyamannya, Sasuke berbaring pulas di ranjang king sizenya. Menggeliat dalam dekapan selimutnya mencari sisa kehangatan di dalamnya. Matanya memejam erat saat silaunya matahari mengusik ketenangannya. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah dan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, menampilkan iris onyx yang menawan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menemukan dirinya sendirian. Ditatapnya tempat kosong di sisinya itu sejenak sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar. Tapi nihil, gadis pink itu tdak ada.

Diambilnya napas panjang sebelum ia bangkit dari hangatnya selimut, menuju kamar mandi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hari ini ada sebuah rapat dengan klien penting. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Dengan hanya memakai handuk pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepasang mata tajamnya sejenak berhenti berkedip saat dilihatnya Sakura sedang menyiapkan baju untuknya ke kantor.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya sambil menoleh pada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipinya saat melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti itu. Maklum, mereka melewatkan malam pertamanya tadi malam. Mereka malah tertidur pulas sampai pagi. Sebagian karena kelelahan dan sebagian lainnya karena Sasuke yang cuek habis.

"Aku sudah siapkan bajumu! Setelah itu turunlah, kita sarapan dulu" katanya lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Dengan langkah gamang Sasuke melangkah menuju ke depan lemari pakaian. Di pegangan pintunya tergantung sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau tosca dengan celana panjang hitam. Tak lupa dasi berwarna putih dan jas hitam pula. Satu hal yang tertangkap oleh Sasuke yang ada di baju itu. Baju itu sangat rapi. Lekukan akibat proses mencuci sudah hilang dari sana. Liiiiiiicin sekali.

Namun, sayang sekali. Usaha Sakura sia-sia belaka. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuh pakaian yang disiapkan Sakura. Ia membuka lemari dimana pakaiannya disimpan lalu mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Dikenakannya celananya dan kemeja itu. Lalu dengan cekatan ia ikat dasinya sedemikian rupa. Lalau ia ambil juga sebuah jas hitam dari lemari dan memasangkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Serba hitam, eh?

Sasuke tengah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Meja makan adalah tempat tujuannya. Setelah sampai disana, ia menemukan beberapa hidangan di meja yang masih mengepulkan asap panasnya. Baunya sangat harum dan sangat menggugah selera. Bahkan perutnya yang keroncongan sudah mulai berontak meminta makanan. Dilihatnya Sakura keluar dari dapur dan membawa 2 mangkuk berisi nasi untuk dimakan bersama.

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Aku sudah masak untukmu!" Kata Sakura riang, mencoba tak menghiraukan pakaian Sasuke yang berbeda dari yang telah disiapkannya. Sasuke menyadari mata Sakura yang bengkak. Namun dengan sengaja, ia tak mempedulikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo duduk sini" ajak Sakura karena Sasuke tak kunjung bereaksi. Dan sekalinya bereaksi, Sasuke malah langsung keluar menuju pintu depan dan berangkat kerja. Sakura bengong melihat tingkah suaminya yang baru sehari dinikahinya itu. Lama ia tatap pintu yang tadi dilewati Sasuke. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya ke meja makan yang penuh dengan masakan hasil karyanya. Lalu tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan jatuh bebas saat matanya tak lagi dapat menampung air suci itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya.

«««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Di kantor, Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat. Tender proyek kali ini berhasil dimenangkan olehnya. Hari sudah mulai sore. Ia capek sekali bekerja dari pagi sampai hampir gelap seperti ini.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto. Pria penerima buket bunga pernikahan di pesta Sasuke. Ia selalu terlihat ceria setiap saat. Terkadang Sasuke heran darimana si kuning jabrik ini mendapatkan semua tenaga itu?

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor yang mulai sepi. Kadang ada beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan menyapa mereka.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sakura-chan, hm?" Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Sadar pertanyaannya salah, Naruto langsung meralatnya.

"Maksudku bukan yang itu. Maksudku, sekarang kan kau sudah tinggal bersama Sakura-chan. Pasti enak ya, tidal lagi tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Biasa saja"

"Dingin sekali. Sudah menikah kok masih saja dingin. Kau ini Sasuke!" Naruto geleng-geleng menanggapi Sasuke. Masa pengantin baru, sosoknya seperti ini. Dingin dan menakutkan seperti biasanya. Naruto selalu mengira, mungkin saat Sasuke menikah nanti, sifat dingin dan cueknya akan hilang. Tapi ini, ini malah lebih parah.

"Tak baik selalu dingin seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau akan ditinggal Sakura-chan kalau kau seperti balok es begini!" Ejek Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia seperti berada di alam lain. Pandangannya kosong dan tidak fokus. Naruto merasa prihatin melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Hhh, jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan Karin!"

Deg..

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang saat Naruto kembali mengingatkannya akan gadis mahkota merah, mantan kekasihnya itu. Melemparkannya pada masa lalu.

"Sebaiknya, kau lupakan Karin. Hiduplah dengan senang bersama Sakura. Aku yakin dia dapat memberikan kebahagiaan padamu, tak sepertinya" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang apa yang dapat membahagiakanku?" Emosinya tersulut saat dengan tersirat Naruto menyinggung tentang Karin.

**FLASHBACK**

Di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir kota, sepasang kekasih sedang beradu mulut di tengah sibuknya jam makan siang.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Sasuke!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah darah berkacamata pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dicerca seperti itu.

"Aku ingin kau lebih bisa memperhatikanku, lebih berekspresi dan berterus terang" tuntut Karin.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi memang beginilah aku" kata Sasuke membela dirinya. Ia memang ingin, ingin sekali berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan ramah. Dapat memberikan perhatian pada kekasihnya dan dapat secara gamblang mengekspresikan perasaannya sewaktu-waktu. Tapi Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya secara berbeda dengan caranya sendiri. Watak dingin dan cuek sudah melekat dalam diri Sasuke sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan bukan semudah membalik telapak tangan untuk merubahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku seperti bicara pada patung setiap aku berbicara padamu. Aku ingin pacaran dengan manusia, Sasuke!" Begitu banyak Karin menuntut dari Sasuke. Bukan materi atau lainnya, memang. Tapi justru itu yang sulit dikabulkannya.

"Jadi kau tak bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Tangannya terkepal erat di bawah meja. Hatinya panas, tapi luarnya dingin seperti es.

"Tidak. Maaf , tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Sasuke. Gomenasai" sebuah kata maaf meluncur dari bibir merah Karin. Maaf yang berarti putusnya hubungan mereka berdua. Karin telah berjalan keluar kafe. Sasuke mengamatinya lewat kaca bening besar di sampingnya sampai sosok itu hilang di tikungan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Dibukanya kotak yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin emas bermahkotakan berlian. Ia pandang sejenak cincin itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Begitulah akhir dari cerita cintanya dengan Karin.

**End of flashback**

Mobil hitam itu telah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Si empunya keluar setelah memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumah. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu kayu itu.

Klek...klek..

Terkunci. Pintu rumahnya terkunci berarti hanya satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan. Sakura -istrinya- belum pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dengan kunci cadangan yang dipegangnya, dibukanya pintu itu. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari es di dapur. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan sebuah tas koper kecil di sofa saat ia melewatinya.

Dibukanya kasar pintu lemari es dan mengambil sebuah bir kaleng dari tempatnya. Ditariknya sebuah kait yang terpasang di tutup kaleng.

Pssshhhhh...

Dengan cepat Sasuke meneguknya. Saking terburu-burunya, sampai cairan alkohol itu kabur keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mengalir cepat ke tangan sampai ke sikunya dan menetes ke lantai keramik di bawahnya. Jas bagian lengannya basah. Setelah habis, dengan kuat ia remas kaleng bir tersebut lalu ia buang ke sembarang tempat.

Merasa kurang puas dengan satu kaleng bir, ia mengambil lagi 3 kaleng sekaligus dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ia dudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Dilepasnya jasnya dan ia linting lengan kemejanya sampai ke bagian siku. Tak lupa ia longgarkan dasi yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia kembali membuka satu kaleng bir dan kembali diteguknya habis. Di akhir tegukan, ia sedikit mengernyit karena rasa bir yang pahit. Pun begitu, ia tetap membuka lagi kaleng bir ketiganya. Diteguknya sampai tandas air pahit itu.

Sasuke ambruk di tegukan terakhirnya. Tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Ia pun mulai cegukan.

Ceklek...

"Tadaima" suara Sakura membangunkan Sasuke yang ambruk di atas meja. Tapi ambruk bukan berarti ia pingsan. Ia masih sadar tapi mabuk.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Badannya yang capek menuntunnya melangkah ke dalam kamar. Langkahnya terhenti saat diliriknya ruang makan yang berantakan. Ada 2 kaleng bir yang jatuh ke lantai. Dan 1 lagi yang akan diminum Sasuke. Sontak Sakura kaget dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke dan berusaha merebut kaleng terakhir.

"Sasuke, jangan minum lagi!" Kata Sakura. Tapi Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam dan kembali merebut kalengnya.

"Sasuke! Sudah, kau sudah mabuk" kata Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke yang baru akan minum lagi.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!" Kalau kemarin dan tadi pagi Sasuke hanya bungkam dan langsung melenggang pergi. Kali ini ia membentak Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak menyerah, ia kembali merebut kaleng bir itu dari Sasuke.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura dengan kuat dan menyebabkan Sakura jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke benar-benar emosi sekarang. Ia banting kaleng bir itu dan berdiri mendekati Sakura.

"SIAPA KAU? BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGGUKU?" Teriaknya. Sakura sudah hampir menangis tapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Ia bangkit dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, Sakura yakin dapat menjawabnya.

"Aku adalah istrimu" kata Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kata Sasuke dengan sempoyongan. "Percaya diri sekali kau! Bagiku kau hanya teman tidur saja! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bantal dan guling di..."

PLAAKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai Sasuke telak. Tubuhnya nyaris limbung kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada meja.

"Beginikah dirimu yang asli?" Tanya Sakura. Ia tak lagi mencoba membendung tangisnya. Dibiarkannya air mata itu mengalir deras seperti arus sungai. Tatapannya nanar menatap Sasuke yang setengah sadar. Ia tahu Sasuke mabuk, tapi ia tak bisa terima dikatakan seperti itu. Ia juga manusia, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukanku?" Tanyanya lagi. Sasuke menatapnya intens. Onyx bertemu emerald. Napas keduanya memburu diserang emosi.

"Apa aku begitu rendahnya di matamu? Aku mencoba menjadi istri yang baik. Walau kau terus mengacuhkanku". Ia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Entah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, yang penting sakit dihatinya bisa tersalurkan. Mungkin ini salah, tapi ia tak tahan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menikahiku karena dipaksa ibumu. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku juga tahu aku tak sempurna."

"DIAM!" Ujar Sasuke mulai risih dengan omelan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tetap saja menyalurkan isi hatinya.

"Kau menikahiku hanya karena pelampiasan kan?"

"DIAM!"

"Kau masih mencintai Karin kan? Kau masih mencintainya tapi kau marah karena dia telah mencampakkanmu kan?"

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAAAAAMMM" dengan marah Sasuke menubruk Sakura hingga terjengkang ke lantai. Ia menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan mencium Sakura. Ia tempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Dengan gerakan kasar dan liar, ia mengoyak rongga mulut Sakura dan memasukkan lidahnya sendiri ke dalamnya.

"Hmpphh..." Sakura terus meronta-ronta. Ia memang wanita kepunyaan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan cara begini. Ini pemaksaan namanya. Dan Sakura tak terima. Ia menjerit saat Sasuke mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Namun saat Sakura hendak berteriak, segera Sasuke menciumnya kembali.

"SAS..MPPHH" ia terus meronta. Menyerang Sasuke dengan segala kekuatannya. Tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar dan kuat. Ia mencengkeram tangan Sakura dengan tangannya. Merentangkannya ke samping kanan dan kiri. Kakinya juga mengapir kaki Sakura. Benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke menarik baju Sakura kasar. Satu-persatu kancing kemeja pink Sakura lepas dari jahitannya. Menampakkan tubuh putih Sakura. Dengan liar Sasuke membuat kiss mark di tubuh Sakura. Sakura semakin giat menjerit.

"Ini kan, yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu, kan?"

"TIDAAAK! HENTIKAN!" Sakura kembali menyerang Sasuke. Pukulan dan tendangan ia coba lakukan. Ia tak ingin disentuh seperti ini. Seperti ada kalah dan menang, Sakura mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Sakura meraih kaleng bir yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dan segera menghantamkannya pada kepala Sasuke.

"Aarrgghhh..." Sasuke mengerang. Sebenarnya tak sakit. Hanya saja karena ia setengah mabuk, tentu kepalanya pusing. Dan pukulan Sakura tadi menghentikan aksi brutal Sasuke sejenak.

"Itte.." Ucap Sasuke yang sadar dari kalapnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat keadaan ruanhg makan rumahnya. Berantakan. Terlebih lagi melihat hasil perbuatannya pada Sakura.

"Sa-kura!?" Panggilnya. Sedang Sakura sudah meringkuk jauh di sudut ruangan dengan lutut terlipat dan ketakutan. Sasuke syok melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti orang gila. Tubuhnya gemetar layaknya orang kedinginan. Pakaiannya sobek akibat ulah Sasuke yang menariknya.

Didekatinya Sakura dengan perlahan. Diulurkannya sebuah tangannya ingin menyentuh Sakura.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Pekik Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sudah kepalang tanggung untuk mundur lagi. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Saku..." Kembali ia mencoba mendekati Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia sentuhkan ujung jarinya pada lengan Sakura.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Katanya sambil terus merapatkan dirinya ke sudut ruangan. Padahal mau didesak berapa kalipun, ia tetap tak akan bergeser kemana-mana. Seakan menjauh dari Sasuke adalah suatu keharusan.

"Saku...Sakura" tidak tahan, Sasuke merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"MIGGIR! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Rontanya. Sasuke tetap memeluknya erat, malah semakin erat saat Sakura juga semakin kuat meronta. Dipukul-pukulnya tubuh Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan Sakura yang kecil itu. Namun tetap tak menyurutkan keinginan Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KOMOHON LEPASKAN AKU, LEPAASSS!" Suara Sakura sampai membeo karena menangis.

'Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang telah kulakukan?', piker Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memeluk Sakura walau Sakura tak hentinya menangis dan berteriak. Sampai akhirnya Sakura lemas dan berhenti meronta.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke panik. Sakura pingsan di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura..SAKURA!" Panggilnya. Namun Sakura tak bangun juga. Napasnya tak beraturan. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya banyak berkeringat. Diraihnya dahi Sakura, panas. Sasuke merasa cemas. Ia tak pernah merasa secemas ini sebelumnya. Segera diangkatnya tubuh kecil Sakura dan digendongnya ke kamar.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke membaringkannya dengan perlahan. Dilepasnya pakaian Sakura dan menggantinya dengan piyama berwarna biru gelap. Tak ada waktu untuk malu-malu. Kalau tak diganti begini, bisa-bisa Sakura tambah demam. Sasuke pontang-panting mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres Sakura. Lalu tak lupa Sasuke meminumkannya obat penurun panas yang diambil dari kotak obat.

Setelah meminumkan obatnya, Sasuke terduduk di lantai di samping Sakura. Duduk termenung mengamati setiap hembusan napas panas dari hidung Sakura yang mancung. Lalu ia berinisiatif untuk memegang tangan Sakura. Di usapnya tangan kecil dan putih itu dengan tangan besarnya juga diciumnya.

Entah kenapa sekarang ia menjadi sangat rindu pada iris emerald Sakura yang sekarang terpejam. Di belainya wajah halus Sakura. Lama ia mengamati wajah pucat itu sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di samping Sakura - masih dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Disinilah Sakura sekarang. Setelah pertengkaran semalam yang membuatnya demam karena ketakutan, kini ia terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

Ia mulai terbangun pagi ini. Matanya yang terpejam mulai menampakkan iris hijaunya. Ia pun menggerakkan bola matanya menyapu pemandangan di depannya. Matanya masih buram, pusing masih dirasanya.

Samar-samar ia melihat cuatan rambut yang familiar. Ketika pandangannya tak lagi kabur, barulah ia sadar. Siapa yang sekarang sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya. Di amatinya wajah putih dan rahang keras prianya itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura mencoba menyentuh rambut aneh tapi mempesona Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Ia tersentak sendiri saat tangannya menyentuh ujung rambut Sasuke. Namun, rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat membuatnya meneruskan niatnya. Sakura pun akhirnya mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Sasuke. Awalnya ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja. Tapi ia menyukai sensasi yang terjadi saat telapak tangannya menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang gelap itu.

Sakura semakin berani menggerakkan tangannya. Dimulai dengan belaian pendek-pendek. Tak ada respon. Sakura tersenyum. Suatu kemajuan ia bisa menyentuh Sasuke barang hanya kepalanya saja. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan belaian yang lebih panjang. Sakura tak menyadarinya saat Sasuke sadar karena merasa kepalanya disentuh.

"Ah, maaf. Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku minta maaf" Sakura kaget sekali saat Sasuke tiba-tiba telah sadar. Ia langsung bangkit duduk di ranjangnya dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia juga menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya Sakura telah mengingat tentang kejadian semalam. Ia jadi takut sekali pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang menunduk. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar Sakura terisak dan melihat bahunya bergetar. Sakura menangis. Ia paham alasannya. Ya, Sakura takut akan dirinya, setelah kelakuan jahatnya pada Sakura tadi malam.

Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa rasa sakit hatinya pada Karin tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura. Hanya saja Sakura datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Dan percayalah, ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang karena telah memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh Sakura. Tapi saat tangannya sampai di bahu Sakura, Sakura tersentak kaget.

"JANGAN!" Pekiknya. "Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun..a-aku.." Ucapnya lagi karena takut Sasuke marah. Sasuke telah membelalakkan matanya. Memandang Sakura tak percaya. Inikah hasil perbuatannya. Membuat istrinya sendiri ketakutan dan trauma saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Maaf, a-aku tak akan m-melakukannya lagi, Sasuke! Aku akan menjauh darimu, ji-jika itu y-yang kau mau!" Kata Sakura. Ia beranjak bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar. Namun gagal, Sasuke mencekal satu tangannya dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Maaf," satu kata, cukup satu kata saja yang keluar, namun mewakili semua perasaan Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lirih. Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal membuat Sakura ketakutan.

Sakura kembali meronta di pelukan Sasuke. Ia sudah menangis, menumpahkan air matanya ke bahu tegap Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi ia kalah tenaga. Akhirnya, Sakura menyerah.

"Aku sangat..sangat takut."

Nyutt..

Batin Sasuke seakan teriris mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tak pernah aku setakut ini sebelumnya" lanjut Sakura sambil terisak dan meremas kemeja Sasuke.

"Kau suamiku, aku berhak atasmu lebih daripada wanita lain. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?" Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat kemeja hitam Sasuke -yang belum digantinya dari semalam- basah pada bagian bahunya.

"Maaf, Saku! Ak-aku...akan melupakannya. Aku akan melihatmu, hanya kau" ujar Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. Tadi itu pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Bahkan Karin -cinta pertama Sasuke- tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Sasuke tahu, perlahan tapi pasti hatinya mulai berubah.

"Aku menyayangimu. Sejak awal aku mengenalmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak perlu lainnya, aku hanya butuh kau melihatku seorang. Ak.."

Cup...

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura sampai berhenti bicara mendadak karenanya. Perasaan tenang yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini, serasa tak tergantikan. Rasanya, sekarang ia bisa dengan mudah menyayangi Sakura sebagai istrinya.

"Pegang janjiku. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu. Bantu aku!"

"Tentu..." Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tentu saja, ia akan dengan senang hati membantu Sasuke untuk dapat belajar mencintainya.

Satu bagian dari hati Sasuke sudah terbuka. Dan masih banyak bagian lainnya yang akan terbuka nantinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kepahitan akan berubah manis. Dan percayalah, hal seperti itu bukanlah ilusi semata.

**FIN**

**Ahhhh, akhirnya selesai. Satu fic lagi dariku. Kerasa gak feelnya? Apa perasaan Sakura dan Sasuke tersampaikan,readers? #readers: geleng-geleng#**

**Ya, tapi aku bersyukur dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Semoga karya minimalisku ini bisa menambah ramainya fanfic SasuxSaku yang lainnya. **

**Silahkan untuk yang mau kasih reviews, kritik dan saran. Sangat diterima, tapi yang membangun ya…**

**Sekian dariku, mau kencan sama Sasuke. #dihajar Sakura#**


End file.
